Wiosna
Wiosna – polska centrolewicowa partia polityczna. Zarejestrowana została 29 czerwca 2018 roku pod nazwą Kocham Polskę. Konwencja założycielska odbyła się 3 lutego 2019 roku. Wówczas partia przyjęła nazwę „Wiosna”, a jej liderem został Robert Biedroń. Konwencja założycielska 3 lutego 2019 roku na warszawskim Torwarze odbyła się konwencja założycielska partii byłego prezydenta Słupska. Przedstawiona została nazwa ugrupowania - Wiosna, zespół liderów, a także pakiet propozycji programowych pod hasłem "Umowa Biedronia". Lekarz specjalista w ciągu 30 dni Robert Biedroń zwrócił uwagę na kolejki do lekarzy specjalistów. - Zagwarantujemy dostęp do lekarza specjalisty w ciągu jednego miesiąca - mówił podczas konwencji. Wprowadzony ma być limit czasu oczekiwania na świadczenia w danym oddziale NFZ. Po jego upłynięciu pacjenci będą mieli prawo do wyboru miejsca leczenia w sektorze prywatnym. Za wizytę ma zapłacić - zgodnie z ogólnopolskim cennikiem - NFZ. Wprowadzony ma być także limit wydatków pacjenta na leki na receptę, ma wynosić 200 złotych. Po przekroczeniu limitu wydatków dalsze koszty wykupienia leków ma pokryć państwo. Minimalna emerytura 1600 złotych - Osoby starsze zasługują na szczęśliwe i godne życie - mówił Biedroń. Zagwarantowana ma być minimalna emerytura w wysokości 1600 złotych. Jawne wynagrodzenie - W demokratycznym państwie, w sercu Europy, nadal nie wiemy, ile zarabia asystentka prezesa NBP, bo politycy ukrywają pensje przed nami, a legitymacja partyjna jest dzisiaj złotą kartą kredytową, a Polska traktowana jest przez polityków jak bankomat - mówił Biedroń. Były prezydent Słupska tym samym zapowiedział upublicznienie wynagrodzenia urzędników, rezygnację ze służbowych limuzyn, odpartyjnienie spółek skarbu państwa i pełną jawność życia publicznego. - Zrobiliśmy to w Słupsku, zrobimy w całej Polsce - podkreślał. Odejście od węgla, walka ze smogiem Biedroń zapowiedział zamknięcie wszystkich kopalni węgla do 2035 roku. Ma to być jego sposób na walkę z silnie zanieczyszczonym powietrzem.- Będziemy mieli najczystsze powietrze w tej części Europy - obiecał. Jednocześnie zapowiedział stworzenie sektora odnawialnych źródeł energii, a w nim 200 tysięcy miejsc pracy dla górników i pracowników elektrowni. Ochrona zwierząt Mówiąc o prawach zwierząt, Biedroń zadeklarował utworzenie urzędu rzecznika praw przyrody. Zapowiedział także likwidację farm zwierząt futerkowych i chowów klatkowych oraz zakaz wykorzystywania zwierząt w cyrkach. Wśród zmian przewiduje się także zatrzymanie wycinki drzew. Zwrócenie się ku prawom kobiet i mniejszości Partia Roberta Biedronia chce zagwarantować kobietom prawo do bezpiecznego przerywania ciąży na żądanie do 12. tygodnia. Oprócz tego planuje się wprowadzenie europejskich standardów opieki okołoporodowej, gwarancję dostępu do nowoczesnej antykoncepcji, w tym dostęp do tabletki "dzień po". Robert Biedroń wskazał także na likwidację tak zwanej klauzuli sumienia. Wspomniane zostały także prawa osób niepełnosprawnych. - Im dłużej trwa wojenna retoryka, tym łatwiej ignorować prawa osób z niepełnosprawnościami, bo oni nie są potrzebni politykom na ich wojennej ścieżce - wskazał Biedroń, mówiąc, że "prawa kobiet i mniejszości musiały zaczekać, bo zawsze były ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia". Zapowiedziane zostało podwyższenie świadczeń dla osób niepełnosprawnych i wprowadzenie dla opiekunek i opiekunów osób niepełnosprawnych płatnych tygodniowych urlopów. Zmiany w edukacji - Zmienimy szkołę, by była bardziej praktyczna, a mniej teoretyczna. Zawód nauczyciela ma być w końcu godnie opłacany - mówił Biedroń. Według niego "praca w szkole ma być prestiżem, a nie wiecznym wolontariatem". Początkującym nauczycielom były prezydent Słupska chce zagwarantować zarobki na poziomie minimum 3500 złotych brutto, a najlepszym - dyplomowanym i profesorom oświaty – 6000-7000 złotych. Wprowadzona ma być także obowiązkowa edukacja antyprzemocowa we wszystkich rodzajach szkół, a także edukacja seksualna. Oprócz tego zostanie położony nacisk na język angielski. Mają być podwojone lekcje tego języka, a oprócz tego w każdym liceum, technikum i szkole zawodowej umożliwi się wybór jednego przedmiotu w całości prowadzonego po angielsku. Płaca minimalna w górę - Ponad półtora miliona Polek i Polaków nadal otrzymuje zaledwie minimalne wynagrodzenie, a zbyt często nawet mniej - mówił Biedroń. Podał tym samym, że płaca minimalna będzie wynosić 60 procent średniej krajowej. W 2020 roku płaca minimalna ma wzrosnąć do 2700 złotych, a w 2022 - do 3265 złotych. - Niech w końcu będzie sprawiedliwie - oświadczył lider Wiosny. "Tak" dla związków partnerskich Wprowadzenie związków partnerskich oraz ustawowej równości małżeńskiej jest kolejnym punktem programu Biedronia. Stworzona ma być możliwość zarejestrowania mniej sformalizowanego związku partnerskiego dwóch osób, który umożliwi korzystanie z praw takich jak: odwiedziny w szpitalu, dziedziczenie i wspólne rozliczanie podatków. - W Polsce nie ma miejsca na mówienie ludziom, z kim mają zakładać rodzinę. W naszym ukochanym kraju jesteśmy szczęśliwi bez względu na to, z kim jesteśmy i kogo kochamy - stwierdził. Rozdział państwa od Kościoła Zapowiedziane zostały likwidacja funduszu kościelnego, a także opodatkowanie tacy. - Polska musi w końcu stać się państwem świeckim i suwerennym - argumentował Biedroń. Jak mówił, "wszyscy są równi wobec prawa". - Kościół ma więcej ziemi niż ktokolwiek poza Skarbem Państwa. Nie ma powodu, by wypłacać mu jakiekolwiek zapomogi - stwierdził. Dostępny dla każdego transport publiczny Według Biedronia, sprawny transport publiczny ma być zagwarantowany dla wszystkich. Podczas konwencji zaznaczył, że "14 milionów Polek i Polaków nie może dojechać do większego miasta, jeśli nie posiada samochodu". Chce on zapewnić autobus w każdej gminie, a przejazdy komunikacją publiczną mają być bezpłatne dla dzieci w całej Polsce. Modyfikacja 500 plus Program 500 plus zaplanowano zmienić tak, aby obejmował również pierwsze dziecko i rodziców samodzielnie wychowujących dzieci. - Program musi obejmować wszystkie dzieci, a nie tylko te mieszczące się w urzędniczych metryczkach - powiedział Biedroń. Komisja Sprawiedliwości i Pojednania - Władza musi przestrzegać Konstytucji - podkreślił Biedroń. Zapowiedział tym samym powołanie Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Pojednania, która w sposób obiektywny i transparentny ma przeprowadzić audyt stanu praworządności w Polsce. Ma dodatkowo zbadać nadużycia prawa przez funkcjonariuszy publicznych w latach 2015-2019. Odpowiedzialni za naruszenie Konstytucji mają stanąć przed Trybunałem Stanu. Działacze Podczas konwencji "Wiosny" Roberta Biedronia polityk przedstawił czternaścioro ekspertek i ekspertów, których zaprosił do współpracy. - To oni pomagali mi w układaniu programu - powiedział. Marcin Anaszewicz Ekspert ds. restrukturyzacji państwa, prezes Instytutu Myśli Demokratycznej - centrum badań i dialogu społecznego powołanego przez Roberta Biedronia. To on prowadził zwycięskie kampanie polityka w wyborach parlamentarnych w 2011 roku oraz samorządowych w 2014 roku. Wtedy też przeniósł się do Słupska, gdzie po objęciu przez Roberta Biedronia stanowiska prezydenta miasta, przeprowadził restrukturyzację finansową i organizacyjną w jego strukturach. Za co będzie odpowiadał w "Wiośnie"? - Dzięki planowi Marcina będziemy mieli w końcu sprawne odpartyjnione państwo - powiedział podczas konwencji Robert Biedroń. Krzysztof Śmieszek To kolejna osoba, która współtworzyła program "Wiosny". Doktor nauk prawnych, działacz na rzecz praw człowieka i praw mniejszości. To pomysłodawca i współzałożyciel Polskiego Towarzystwa Prawa Antydyskryminacyjnego. Prywatnie jest partnerem Roberta Biedronia. W partii będzie pracował nad projektem rozdziału państwa od Kościoła. - Ostatnie lata to seria naruszeń prawa przez najważniejsze osoby w państwie. Krzysztof stworzył mechanizmy gwarantujące rozliczenie winnych tych naruszeń - dodał Robert Biedroń podczas konwencji. Krzysztof Gawkowski Prawnik, wykładowca akademicki, działacz społeczny i samorządowiec to kolejna osoba współpracująca z Robertem Biedroniem. Przez wiele lat był członkiem SLD, w którym pełnił Sekretarza Generalnego i wiceprzewodniczącego partii. Specjalizuje się w problemach związanych z bezpieczeństwem państwa, cyberbezpieczeństwem oraz administracją samorządową. - Krzysztof przygotował plan, w którym to człowiek, jego prawa i potrzeby będą dla państwa kluczowe - zapowiedział przewodniczący "Wiosny". Dariusz Standerski Ekspert do spraw gospodarczych, który zajmował się będzie w partii Roberta Biedronia polityką gospodarczą to specjalista w zakresie ekonomii sektora publicznego, ekonomii międzynarodowej, prawa finansów publicznych i prawa samorządu terytorialnego. Jest związany z Fundacją Kaleckiego, think tankiem, który wspiera zrównoważony rozwój gospodarczy oraz zmniejszanie nierówności społeczno-ekonomicznych. Pełni tam funkcję członka zarządu. Jest doktorantem Wydziału Nauk Ekonomicznych Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Maciej Gdula Zamie się on projektami dotyczącymi szkolnictwa wyższego i edukacji. Socjolog oraz wykładowca akademicki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Jest także publicystą oraz członkiem zarządu Stowarzyszenia im. Stanisława Brzozowskiego, organizacji związanej z pismem "Krytyka Polityczna". W 2017 roku był koordynatorem badania terenowego w Miastku, które badało przyczyny zwycięstwa Prawa i Sprawiedliwości w wyborach parlamentarnych 2015 roku. Łukasz Kohut Zajmie się on zmianami dotyczącymi mediów. Łukasz Kohut to pochodzący ze Śląska działacz społeczny. Jest zaangażowany w politykę, w 2015 roku startował w wyborach do Sejmu. Od tego roku współpracuje również z Demokratyczną Unią Regionalistów Śląskich, która ma na celu edukację lokalną oraz nauczanie języka śląskiego. Łukasz Kohut jest także fotografem - publikował m.in. w "Gazecie Wyborczej" i "Dzienniku Zachodnim". Grzegorz Pietruczuk Burmistrz dzielnicy Bielany w Warszawie, będzie odpowiedzialny za rozwój transportu publicznego. Z wykształcenia jest politologiem, związany był m.in. z SLD. W latach 2004 - 2005 był szefem gabinetu politycznego ministra spraw wewnętrznych i administracji Ryszarda Kalisza. Monika Gotlibowska Toruńska działaczka społeczna i przedsiębiorczyni - współwłaścicielka restauracji Kuranty, Oberża i marki Gotujemy.pl. Jest doradczynią prezydenta Torunia Michała Zaleskiego oraz członkinią rady społecznej ds. rozwoju społeczno-gospodarczego zespołu staromiejskiego. To ona przygotowała rozwiązania, które mają sprawić, że prowadzenie firmy w Polsce stanie się prostsze. Gabriela Morawska-Stanecka Zajmie się ona prawem cywilnym i gospodarczym. Specjalizuje się w problematyce nieruchomości oraz sprawach odszkodowawczych, zajmuje się także prawem rodzinnym i prawem pracy. - Gabriela sprawi, że wszyscy będziemy mieli równe prawa, bez względu na płeć, wiek i orientację - stwierdził przewodniczący nowej partii. Paulina Piechna-Więckiewicz Działaczka społeczna i samorządowiec. Do 2016 roku związana była z SLD, do 2018 roku pełniła funkcję radnej Warszawy. Współtworzyła stowarzyszenie Inicjatywa Polska, z którego wystąpiła, gdy organizacja związała się z Koalicją Obywatelską. W "Wiośnie" będzie się zajmować polityką społeczną i rodzinną. Karolina Hamer Zajmie się ona problemem wyrównania szans. To paraolimpijka, mistrzyni kraju w sześciu kategoriach pływackich. Stawała również na podium mistrzostw świata i Europy. Beata Maciejewska Została ekspertką od zrównoważonego rozwoju, odpowiedzialną za działania związane z ekologią, To bliska współpracowniczka Roberta Biedronia. Kiedy był prezydentem Słupska, pełniła funkcję pełnomocniczki ds. zrównoważonego rozwoju i zielonej modernizacji miasta. Lilija Twardosz Zajmie się ona kwestią równych praw między kobietami i mężczyznami. Jest ekspertką w dziedzinie prawa rodzinnego. Związana była m.in. z "Ruchem Kobiet" funkcjonującym przy "Twoim Ruchu". Kalina Michocka Ekspertka do spraw samorządu lokalnego i kultury, stworzy ogólnopolski budżet partycypacyjny. Jest członkinią Kaliskiej Inicjatywy Miejskiej, która zrzesza aktywistów i aktywistki, którzy chcą wpływać na kierunek rozwoju Kalisza. Była główną organizatorką Czarnego Marszu w mieście. Władze partii Prezes: * Robert Biedroń Wiceprezesi: * Marcin Anaszewicz * Gabriela Morawska-Stanecka Sekretarz: * Krzysztof Gawkowski Skarbnik: * Monika Gotlibowska Program Program gospodarczy * Stopniowe podwyższanie pensji minimalnej do 2700 zł w 2020 roku, do 3000 zł w 2021 roku oraz do 3500 zł w 2024 roku, przy czym do 2028 ma zostać trwale powiązana ze średnią krajową na poziomie 60% średniej pensji. * Minimalna emerytura wynosząca 1600 złotych (nieopodatkowana). * Likwidacja ZUS i KRUS, oraz przeniesienie ich kompetencji do administracji skarbowej. * Zniesienie ograniczeń dotyczących matek i ojców samodzielnie wychowujących dzieci w ramach programu Rodzina 500 plus. * Zagwarantowanie równości płac dla kobiet i mężczyzn pracujących tym samym stanowisku. * Minimalna pensja dla nauczycieli wynosząca 3500 zł, a dla najlepszych dyplomowanych i profesorów oświaty – 6000–7000 zł. * Odejście od gospodarki opartej na węglu do 2035 roku poprzez zapoczątkowanie programu stworzenia sektora odnawialnych źródeł energii na 200 tysięcy miejsc pracy z programem dostosowawczym dla górników oraz pracowników elektrowni. * Cyfryzacja administracji, bezpłatny dostęp do Internetu w całym kraju. * Ogólnopolski budżet partycypacyjny. * Rozliczanie firm przez Internet, inkubator start-upów w każdej gminie, jednolite interpretacje podatkowe. * Likwidacja Funduszu Kościelnego, opodatkowanie Kościoła. Program społeczny * Gwarancja dostępu do lekarza specjalisty w ciągu 30 dni. * Legalizacja małżeństw osób tej samej płci. * Wprowadzenie instytucji rejestrowanego związku partnerskiego. * Gwarancja prawa kobiet do aborcji na żądanie do 12 tygodnia ciąży, pełne finansowanie in vitro, ściąganie alimentów jako zaległości podatkowych. * Bezpłatny wstęp do wszelakich instytucji kultury w całej Polsce w każdą niedzielę. * Powołanie Komisji Sprawiedliwości i Pojednania, która miałaby „zbadać nadużycia prawa przez funkcjonariuszy publicznych w latach 2015–2019. * Autobus w każdej gminie. * Wsparcie asystentów, edukacja włączająca i wyższe o 500 zł świadczenia dla osób z niepełnosprawnością]. * Deglomeracja urzędów i instytucji publicznych. Zmiany w szkolnictwie * Wprowadzenie do programu nauczania wiedzy o najnowszych technologiach, zmianach klimatycznych, profilaktyce zdrowotnej, językach programowania, „cyberbezpieczeństwie” oraz rozpoznawaniu tzw. fake newsów. * Wprowadzenie nowoczesnej edukacji seksualnej oraz obowiązkowej edukacji przeciwko przemocy w szkołach każdego rodzaju. * Podwojenie liczby lekcji języka angielskiego oraz danie wyboru jednego przedmiotu prowadzonego całkowicie w języku angielskim dla uczniów szkół ponadpodstawowych. * Wycofanie religii ze szkół. * Program dla Unii Europejskiej * 10 milionów mieszkań w Unii Europejskiej. * Bezpłatny transport dla osób do 26 roku życia. Opinie znanych polityków o Wiośnie Krytyka Programowi Wiosny zarzuca się m.in. zbyt rozbudowane wydatki bez wskazania źródeł ich finansowania. Obietnice Biedronia maja kosztować 35 miliardów złotych jak sam przyznał w programie TVN24. Problem polega jednak w ich finansowaniu. Jak na razie nie przedstawiono na to konkretnego planu. Wielu krytyków nazywa jego obietnice populistycznymi i mówi o "festiwalu" obietnic. Kolejnym powodem krytyki jest brak realizmu w kwestii polityki zagranicznej. Wiosna ma zamiar wystartować w wyborach do Parlamentu Europejskiego, jednak podczas konwencji założycielskiej nie zostało przedstawione nic co dotyczy Unii Europejskiej. Biedroń nie wskazał nawet jak Polska ma w tej wspólnocie wyglądać i się prezentować. Kategoria:Partie polityczne